


First Love

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Moving On, Multi, New Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: You never forget your first love, but that doesn't mean you can't move on.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Kudos: 49





	First Love

They say you never forget your first love and for Roy, that is definitely true. Jade Nguyen had come into his life like a hurricane. With her dark hair and dark eyes and even darker life, she was truly a hurricane. Slipping into his life and taking it over, she was his trip on the dark side. With her came his daughter and love of his life, Lian Nguyen Harper. However, like the cat she named self she would just disappear whenever she wanted, until one day she never came back.

Roy never thought that he would be a dad, but he loved her more than life. He thought that he would have to raise Lian on his own once Jade left.

He must have a type because Jason came into his life like a tornado. With him came the whole batfamily and love that came from them. Lian was so happy because now she had cousins, aunts, uncles, and friends up the wazoo.

Unlike Jade who took over his life and left him heartbroken, Jason came in and stayed through everything. Together they fought the bad days together, Jason’s PTSD and his painful past. Jason never shied away from his past, the druggie and thief past. Roy never shied away from Jason's past, the murdering, drug dealer, and violent past.

With Jason, he got more kids, Violet, Sasha, and Hafsa. He thought that once Jade left he would only have room in his heart for Lian, but Violet came in when she had nowhere else to go, Sasha came from a traumatic experience that left her with no one else, and Hafsa came with Jason they were a package deal. The girls and Jason owned his heart now, they picked up the pieces that Jade left and glued them back into place.

They say you never forget your first love and Roy would never forget Jade because Lian was the product of both of them. However, he has moved on and his second love is just as important than his first. Jason and he had built a family that would last forever.


End file.
